Storming Skies - Part One: The Dream
by Timeflight
Summary: Tensions rise between two Clans and threaten to drag the rest down with them. On the eve of war between all four Clans, StarClan chooses five heroes, bestowed with powers unknown to the imaginations of their Clanmates. But while one of the five will be chosen to lead them, another might be their downfall, and StarClan begins to doubt in the heroes they chose themselves.
1. Allegiances

**DAPPLECLAN**

 **Leader** _Chasmstar_ \- brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **Deputy** _Snakefire_ \- thin, sleek black she-cat with a long tail and vivid green eyes

 **Medicine cat** _Dustwhisker_ \- solid grey tom with dark grey flecks and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Stormblaze_ \- red tabby tom with green eyes, tufted ears and a bushy tail

 _Snowflower_ \- fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Owlswoop_ \- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Rainwillow_ \- grey tabby tom with dark green eyes

 _Quickhawk_ \- dark grey tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

 _Swiftsong_ \- pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark flecks and blue eyes

 _Rippleclaw_ \- dark blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Riverfire_ \- dark grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Brightblaze_ \- white she-cat with black patches and green eyes

 _Fallenfeather_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Tornpaw_ \- brown tabby she-cat with one green eye, a scar across her face and a slanted jaw (apprenticed to Brightblaze)

 _Rustpaw_ \- silver tom with ginger tabby patches and pale grey eyes (apprenticed to Swiftsong)

 _Rapidpaw_ \- cream-coloured she-cat with orange tabby markings and yellow eyes (apprenticed to Dustwhisker)

 _Drypaw_ \- light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (apprenticed to Riverfire)

 _Buzzardpaw_ \- spiky-furred solid light brown tom with pale green eyes (apprenticed to Owlswoop)

 **Queens**

 _Briarheart_ \- chestnut-coloured she-cat with a white tail and belly and blue eyes (mate to Quickhawk, mother of Skykit, Foxkit and Jaggedkit)

 **Kits**

 _Skykit_ \- chestnut-coloured and white tom with pale sky-blue eyes

 _Foxkit_ \- red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Jaggedkit_ \- brown tom blue eyes, a white spot on his chest, and a white tail end

 **Elders**

 _Redstorm_ \- tall ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Windheart_ \- silver tom with blue eyes

 _Shiningpelt_ \- silver she-cat with blue-green eyes

 **BOULDERCLAN**

 **Leader** _Heatherstar_ \- white she-cat with brown tabby markings and light blue eyes

 **Deputy** _Birchleaf_ \- white tom with grey eyes

 **Medicine cat** _Blackthistle_ \- black she-cat with white ears and green eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Leopardleap_ \- huge ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Moonblaze_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

 _Kestrelwhisker_ \- mottled tom with one green eye and one amber eye

 _Sparrowstripe_ \- spotted brown tabby tom with light green eyes

 _Nightpath_ \- black and white tom with green eyes

 _Leafheart_ \- grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 _Thunderscorch_ \- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

 _Shadefall_ \- dark grey flecked she-cat with deep blue eyes

 _Dewflight_ \- pale grey and white she-cat with white flecks and sky-blue eyes

 _Jaystreak_ \- russet tabby she-cat with black points and gleaming amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Featherpaw_ \- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (apprenticed to Leafheart)

 _Branchpaw_ \- brown tom with darker patches and amber eyes (apprenticed to Moonblaze)

 _Crowpaw_ \- sleek black she-cat with green eyes (apprenticed to Birchleaf)

 **Queens**

 _Forestshadow_ \- dark brown and black mottled she-cat with deep amber eyes (mate to Birchleaf, mother of Emberkit and Whitekit)

 _Fireblaze_ \- ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes (mate to Nightpath, mother of Wildkit and Driftkit)

 **Kits**

 _Emberkit_ \- black and white she-cat with dark grey eyes

 _Whitekit_ \- fluffy white she-cat with pale amber eyes

 _Wildkit_ \- fluffy ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Driftkit_ \- grey tom with green eyes

 **Elders**

 _Thrushflight_ \- small black tom with ice-blue eyes

 _Poppyfeather_ \- small black and grey she-cat with amber eyes

 _Aspenbreeze_ \- lithe white tom with blind green eyes

 **TIDECLAN**

 **Leader** _Stormstar_ \- dark grey and white she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

 **Deputy** _Coldwind_ \- silver tom with ice blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** _Softwing_ \- fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Willowcloud_ \- lithe pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Squirreltail_ \- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

 _Foxfall_ \- russet tabby tom with dark orange eyes

 _Thistletalon_ \- spiky-furred brown she-cat with amber eyes

 _Sedgewhisper_ \- dark silver tom with dark green eyes

 _Hailfeather_ \- dark grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

 _Goldenpath_ \- golden and white tom with amber eyes

 _Maplestream_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _Spiderstep_ \- white she-cat with ginger and black patches and green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Marshpaw_ \- grey and white tom with grey eyes (apprenticed to Sedgewhisper)

 _Shadowpaw_ \- black tom with amber eyes (apprenticed to Squirreltail)

 _Lionpaw_ \- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (apprenticed to Goldenpath)

 _Greypaw_ \- solid grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes (apprenticed to Willowcloud)

 **Elders**

 _Crookedtail_ \- grey and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes and a bent tail

 _Otterstone_ \- dark brown tom with blue eyes

 **VALLEYCLAN**

 **Leader** _Antstar_ \- small black tom with brown eyes

 **Deputy** _Blueblaze_ \- blue-grey tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** _Flamingsun_ \- bright ginger she-cat with black points and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

 _Rabbitpounce_ \- grey and white tom with a short tail and green eyes

 _Frogfoot_ \- dark brown tom with black patches and grey eyes

 _Sunheart_ \- pale golden she-cat with light yellow eyes  
 _Frostfern_ \- white tom with green eyes

 _Brackenthorn_ \- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Mallowfang_ \- grey and white tom with yellow eyes

 _Dovetail_ \- small white she-cat with light blue eyes

 _Dappledpelt_ \- white tom with black specks and blue eyes

 _Cindermist_ \- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Sootberry_ \- white she-cat with grey eyes (apprenticed to Flamingsun)

 _Pebblepaw_ \- brown tabby tom with white patches and grey eyes (apprenticed to Sunheart)

 _Cloudpaw_ \- long-haired white tom with yellow eyes (apprenticed to Mallowfang)

 **Queens**

 _Ravenwing_ \- sleek black and white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Frogfoot)

 _Larksong_ \- soft-furred dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes (mate to Mallowfang, mother of Birdkit)

 **Kits**

 _Birdkit_ \- tiny, scrawny pale grey tom with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

_Grass weaved in a light wind that carried the scent of rain, even though the sky was as cloudless and azure as ever. A small cat was walking through it, her tail stretched out behind her, her nose lifted into the wind. She turned her head when she caught the scent of two more cats. There was a rustling in the grass before they appeared. The first cat, the smallest of the three, dipped her head, blue eyes sparkling with starlight. "Greetings, Leafwing, Bronzethorn," she meowed calmly, nodding toward each cat respectively; a tall, pale she-cat with dark brown patches, and a smaller tom, whose fur - a colour to match his name - glimmered as though moonlight was trapped within it._

 _"_ _Streamstar," Leafwing murmured. She was struggling to find a way to say what she needed to; Streamstar was her oldest friend, and she had no intention of insulting her. "What are you doing?" she questioned, trying to sound as neutral as possible. But Streamstar saw right through it; the silver cat narrowed her eyes at Leafwing before she responded._

 _"_ _What needs to be done."_

 _"_ _The fate of the Clans cannot be trusted with five cats."_

 _Streamstar shook her head slowly. "Who else are you going to trust it with, Leafwing? These cats are capable of more than any other. I am not in control of that. All I'm doing is putting their abilities to use."_

 _The bronze cat had not spoken at all until now. "I question your decisions, Streamstar. First… these cats are too young. And second… yes, I understand, you were not the one who chose to bestow these cats with powers, but you know that one of the five might not end up one of the heroes you're expecting these cats to be."_

 _Streamstar paused to glare at Bronzethorn. "What are you saying, brother?"_

 _"_ _You know which one I refer to," Bronzethorn growled. "He will be the cause of trouble."_

 _Streamstar turned away. "What do you expect me to do?" she hissed. "There are five cats with powers. You want me to tell only four of them?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, Streamstar," Bronzethorn mewed. He sounded resigned. "I don't know what to do. But this can't be the best solution."_

 _"_ _It is," Streamstar assured Bronzethorn. She turned to face her doubters. Her brother was giving her a narrow-eyed stare. Leafwing's faith in her friend had begun to waver. But she'd known Streamstar for most of her life, and for all of the time the two had spent in StarClan, and she knew that once the former DappleClan leader had made up her mind, there was no convincing her otherwise._

 _"_ _These cats will need a leader," Leafwing murmured. "Not a StarClan cat to guide them, but a real leader - one that can always be there for them. One of the five."_

 _"_ _I already chose one," Streamstar answered curtly._


	3. Chapter 1 - Rustpaw

Rustpaw shifted in his sleep, curled up on the moss and ferns against the far wall of the den. He was slumbering as far as possible from the rest of the apprentices, and it bothered him a small amount, in the day, how the "proper" warrior apprentices all distanced themselves from him without saying much about it. But it wasn't bothering him now. Because now, while wisps of dreams still drifted through his mind, evading the rising golden light of sunrise, Rustpaw felt as free as possible.

In his sleep, Rustpaw ran and leapt, weaving through sparse misty forests and splashing through streams, just as he did when he was awake - except, in his sleep, it was much different. As he ran through his dreams, breathing the fresh air, he could - and did - take in every detail. The sharp scent of pine trees - even though there were no pine trees in DappleClan territory, he had seen the trees in BoulderClan territory from the border enough times to construct his fantasy pine forest - the smell that blended so perfectly with the dark colours and soft sounds of the forest. The scent of prey - mice and squirrels - that made Rustpaw's mouth water. And it almost made the joy of his dreams fade when he realised that when he woke up, it would be gone.

He could feel the dream slipping away, and the light of day filtering through his thoughts. He reached out for it, reached out for the last traces of pine scent, but it was gone, slipping through his claws. He fell awake.

Rustpaw blinked open his eyes, disappointment weighing him down. Most of the apprentices were already gone. It was sun-high, though, which most likely meant his mentor had gone hunting without him or not bothered to wake him up. Swiftsong often avoided Rustpaw. He could remember last night, when all the other apprentices had gone out, battle training, and Rustpaw had gone to her to see if they could go too. He was answered with a curt, "No, I don't think so, today. You have elder's den duties today. Go gather moss." Except Swiftsong had gone with him to gather moss, as though he might be incapable of differing between moss and thorns.

When he woke up now, there were only three other apprentices in the den. Two of them, Buzzardpaw and Drypaw, were snoring away at the other end of the den. The two tabby littermates were curled next to each other, and at first Rustpaw thought they hadn't been woken up yet either, until he noticed that their pelts were wet with sparkling morning dew. They'd gone on dawn patrol.

The third apprentice was also the only apprentice who would associate with Rustpaw - Tornpaw. Who, as her name suggested, was a nobody just like him, with a hideous scar that mangled her ear and went down her face, blinding her in one eye, twisting her jaw, which she'd gotten from a tree branch during a flood when she was six moons old. The same flood that had killed that queen and her kits, Rustpaw remembered - Archwing, Firekit and Thistlekit - leaving only one survivor in the litter, even though the kit's tail had been paralysed. Rustpaw had still been a five-moon old kit at the time - it was seven moons since the awful flood, and the camp was well-rebuilt.

Rustpaw opened his mouth, considering a greeting to Tornpaw, then thought better of it. Without saying a word, and very silently, so as to not wake Buzzardpaw or Drypaw, he slipped out of the den and into the camp.

From a quick glance around the camp, he couldn't find Swiftsong anywhere. _She's gone hunting, and didn't think I was up to the challenge. Or maybe she just forgot I existed._ A flicker of anger passed through him, then disappeared. He usually wasn't a very angry cat.

He ignored the dismissive glances of the cats around him, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Rustpaw had always wondered why he was the outcast. There was another cat in the Clan, an apprentice, with an "imperfection", just like Rustpaw - Rapidpaw, whose tail was paralysed. But no one dismissed her; although, perhaps it was because she was medicine cat apprentice. And anyways, Rustpaw found it hard to be resentful of her; she was always so happy and cheerful, it was hard not to like the excitable apprentice. It didn't say much for her intelligence, though.

Another quick glance around the camp and the cats who were awake told him that a hunting patrol had been gathered just before he'd woken up - he noticed most of the apprentices and quite a few warriors missing - which meant that Swiftsong probably wasn't going to be back for while. Rainwillow had gotten himself hurt, probably by stepping on a thorn - he wasn't in the camp, but Rustpaw pricked his ears and noticed the murmur of voices within the medicine den, and the uneven pawprints leading to it, where Dustwhisker and his apprentice, Rapidpaw, would be. Rainwillow wasn't a very likely cat to have been sent out on morning patrol, considering the injury he had gotten in the last battle.

Briarheart was sitting by the nursery, her eyes shining brightly as she watched her kits. Foxkit was hopping around like an overexcited rabbit, her paws scrabbling for a ball of moss, her bushy tail thrashing; Jaggedkit wasn't taking part in the game, instead just sitting off by himself with his gaze on the clouds; Skykit was pouncing, and landed on Jaggedkit. The two kits tumbled over in the dust until Jaggedkit was struggling under his larger brother. Rustpaw turned his eyes away from the kits. That kit would get himself hurt, one of these days, Rustpaw thought, always jumping in headfirst.

Pawsteps behind him made him turn around, and he instantly felt better when he saw his friend. Tornpaw stopped to pull a pigeon out of the fresh-kill pile, and meowed, "Good morning," her voice distorted both by the pigeon and by the slant of her jaw.

Rustpaw smiled. He liked being around Tornpaw; for some reason, the prickly tabby perked up in his presence. As if his happiness rubbed off on her.


	4. Chapter 2 - Tornpaw

Tornpaw woke from a dreamless sleep just before sunhigh. Her tail had been trodden on by two apprentices as they staggered noisily into the den, without apparent cares about the other two apprentices already in the den. She lifted her head, glaring with her one eye, until it was clear that they were intent on ignoring her. She usually never showed annoyance, but she was not a morning person. Especially not when she was woken up by two blundering idiots - something she'd never say out loud to anyone, really.

She turned her head and poked her nose under her tail, closing her eye in an attempt to try and get some more sleep before her mentor would come looking for her. Brightblaze sometimes let her sleep in, especially if she'd gotten a good catch or defeated another apprentice in battle training the day before. And she had - just last night, she had dodged past Drypaw's defenses and knocked him to the ground. It hadn't been too hard, considering the fact that Drypaw was much smaller and slower than her, being only six moons.

 _Lucky Drypaw,_ she thought bitterly. She usually didn't have negative thoughts, but she could be jealous of Drypaw and his sister, Buzzardpaw. They were six moons, and the worst thing that had ever happened to them was being beaten at battle training by a more experienced apprentice. Tornpaw, at six moons old, had her name, her vision, and her life, all taken from her. By a _tree_. _I wish I could at least be Nettlepaw again._ She'd never liked her name, but it was better than Tornpaw.

After a moment of trying to beckon sleep, she was woken yet again, this time by Rustpaw when he sat up in his fern nest. Tornpaw blinked open her eye to see Drypaw and Buzzardpaw sound asleep. So she _had_ slept, at least a little, and not noticed, since no cat could fall into such a deep sleep as soon as they entered a den. Even the notoriously lazy Buzzardpaw.

She turned her head, about to say, "Good morning," to Rustpaw, when he stood and left without saying anything. At first she was taken aback, then realised that he probably hadn't wanted to wake Drypaw or Buzzardpaw. Trying to be as silent as Rustpaw, Tornpaw followed him out of the den and found him standing by the fresh-kill pile, his eyes flicking across the camp, from one cluster of cats to the next. Tornpaw grinned mentally. She'd gotten to know Rustpaw, since they were together the two cats no one liked talking to, so she knew that now he was taking note of all the little details and figuring out where every single cat was at the moment. She had had time to get used to his freakish intelligence.

She padded over to him, and her gaze fell on the fresh-kill pile. She wondered if Rustpaw was hungry. Tornpaw worked a pigeon out of the pile with her teeth, and turned to Rustpaw. "Good morning," she managed with a mouth full of feathers, her voice distorted by the pigeon. She'd always tried, in various ways, to hide the strange twist in her meow that was caused by the odd angle of her jaw and muzzle, yet another fault the smack-across-the-face-from-a-tree-branch had given her. "Do you want some?"

Rustpaw shook his head calmly, his expression suggesting he was done noticing and had started thinking hard. "I'm not hungry. Why don't we give it to Briarheart? She could use it." Tornpaw noticed he hadn't asked if she was hungry, and realised that he probably could tell that she wasn't. _I wish I could figure things out about cats like that,_ she mused, without resent.

"Good idea."


	5. Chapter 3 - Skykit

Skykit's tail swished across the ground as he flattened himself, fur prickling with excitement. His whiskers twitched. His brother was sitting in front of him, oblivious as ever. Skykit suppressed a snort. Jaggedkit was staring dreamily at the sky, as if something wonderful was going to come floating down. Couldn't Jaggedkit ever get his head out of the clouds?

Not a problem, Skykit thought, grinning. He could bring his brother's attention back to the real world. He fixed his gaze on Jaggedkit, then shoved the ground with his back paws and barreled into him. Jaggedkit collapsed with a yelp into the dust, and shoved against Skykit in vain. Skykit held him down easily until his brother stopped struggling, sending up clouds of dust, and lay gasping.

"Hah! Do you surrender?" Skykit mewed triumphantly, his nose an inch from Jaggedkit's face. He felt pride rise within him. He might be the youngest of the litter, but he was no small, weak runt; he was bigger and stronger than both his siblings. Especially Jaggedkit.

"Yes," Jaggedkit wheezed. "Please get off of me."

Skykit hopped off his brother and turned to face him. "Come on, bird-brain. Stop staring at the sky. Aren't you going to join our game?" Foxkit had stopped and was sitting up, waiting for the two of them. Skykit turned back again and started walking to Foxkit, and Jaggedkit followed.

"Hey, Jaggedkit," Foxkit snickered when they reached her. "I didn't know you slept sitting up, with your eyes open."

Jaggedkit didn't say anything, just sat down. Skykit felt a prickle of irritation. Jaggedkit didn't even seem all that angry or upset by Foxkit's taunting. Wasn't he going to defend himself? _Talk about a cat that won't make a great warrior!_ Skykit was positive that out of all of his siblings, he was going to be the greatest warrior. Maybe even leader.

Another flash of anger passed him. _Why won't Jaggedkit ever do anything interesting? All he cares about is the sky! What's so entrancing about the sky?!_ Furiously, he located the mossball, hooked it in his claws, and hurled it as hard as he could at Jaggedkit. "Catch this, empty-head!" he yowled.

Jaggedkit flinched as it smacked him in the face. Jaggedkit yelped. "Hey," he protested meekly.

Skykit narrowed his eyes and was about to tell him to throw it back when he heard pawsteps behind him, passing him. He turned around and noticed Rustpaw and Tornpaw, the older of the two carrying a pigeon. He stepped back, jealousy burning in his pelt. _Lucky apprentices! Why can't I be six moons_ now? He had a moon to go before he was to be apprenticed, and though excitement buzzed in his paws, it still felt so far away.

The pigeon dropped to the ground, and Tornpaw spoke. "Hi, Briarheart," she mewed cheerfully. "Rustpaw wanted to give you this."

"Rustpaw?" His mother meowed. "Really? Well… thank you." She sounded flustered.

"What's so weird about Rustpaw?" Skykit hissed under his breath at Foxkit.

"Didn't Mum tell you about that?" Foxkit mewed. "He can't smell anything. His nose doesn't work."

"Wow." Skykit sat still, trying to imagine not being able to smell things.

Foxkit purred with amusement. "You look like Jaggedkit when you're thinking about things!"

Skykit jumped and whirled around, indignant. "I do not!"

"Do too! Your eyes go all blank, and you stare at nothing -"

"Take that back!" Skykit scuttled through the dust and bowled Foxkit over, and hissed in frustration when he heard she was laughing. "Stop laughing!"


	6. Chapter 4 - Jaggedkit

Jaggedkit's blue eyes fixed on the sky. He loved the pale, soft colour of the early morning sky, with the burning golden sun and wisps of feathery clouds that crossed it. He smiled dreamily, imagining flying through that sky. The picture took over his mind; soaring through the wind, paws skimming over the trees. Wind rushed through his pelt, and he flattened his ears as joy exploded in his heart, sending him higher and higher -

Suddenly he was back on the ground, paws rooted to the earth. A heavy weight had barrelled into him. Red-brown and white fur flashed in his eyes, and he collapsed in the dirt. _Skykit_! He'd been taken by surprise, but he wasn't surprised. His brother was always doing this.

He let Skykit pummel him for a moment, counting the seconds until he stopped. He figured if he lay without fighting back, Skykit would soon give up, and he did. His brother stopped batting him with his paws, but didn't let go. "Hah!" Skykit crowed victoriously. "Do you surrender?"

Jaggedkit didn't really see any way he could win this. "Yes. Please got off of me." He needed to catch his breath; the heavier kit had knocked it out of him.

Skykit jumped off him, leaving Jaggedkit panting in the dust. "Come on, bird-brain. Stop staring at the sky. Aren't you going to join our game?" He started walking without waiting for a response, and Jaggedkit figured he'd better follow. He didn't want to risk another playful attack, which was sure to happen if he didn't follow along willingly.

When they reached Foxkit, their sister looked up, amusement sparking in her yellow eyes. "Hey, Jaggedkit, I didn't know you slept sitting up, with your eyes open." Jaggedkit paused at this. He was barely insulted, and wasn't very good at sharp retorts, so he sat down, saying nothing.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do. Frustration flared in Skykit's pale blue eyes, and he snagged the moss ball and flung it at Jaggedkit. "Catch this, empty-head!" It hit the side of his face before he could react, and he yelped in shock.

"Hey!"

Skykit narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but pawsteps interrupted him before he could say what he was going to. Rustpaw and Tornpaw padded up, Tornpaw clutching a pigeon in her awkwardly slanted jaw. Relieved, knowing that Skykit wouldn't bother him if something was there to distract him, he surrendered his mind to his daydream again. This time, he was no longer a cat. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to picture a beak on his face, and when he opened his eyes again, he was swooping over the open spaces of ValleyClan territory. He flapped his wings and spiralled upwards.

Distantly, he heard Foxkit and Skykit bickering, as if they were down on the ground, far below him, as he flew. _Again?_ He sighed, and opened his eyes to see his siblings struggling against each other in the dust. "Take it back!" Skykit squawked, while Foxkit just laughed, even as Skykit was beating her.

"Come on, guys, stop fighting," Jaggedkit mewed. "Mum, Skykit and Foxkit are fighting again."

Briarheart looked up from her pigeon. Skykit rolled off of Foxkit and shot Jaggedkit a glare, anger simmering in his eyes.

"No fighting," Briarheart meowed patiently, but sternly.

"Jaggedkit!" Foxkit snapped. "You ruin everything."  
"You're like a whiny newborn kit," Skykit spat.

"Now, now," Briarheart said calmly, though she didn't sound all that stern anymore. "Foxkit, no fighting Skykit anymore, all right?"

"But he -" Foxkit protested, and was interrupted.

"Warriors never attack their own Clanmates."

Jaggedkit wrapped his tail around his paws. Now Skykit was mad at him. He hated to see his littermates fight each other - it often ended with Skykit getting out of hand, and using his claws and teeth. He felt guilty about spoiling their fight, but he'd had to do something.

"I'll get back at you for this," Skykit growled.

Jaggedkit felt his fur prickle. _Am I afraid of Skykit?_ He had every reason to be. Skykit was bigger and stronger, even though he was younger, and he sounded sincere.

"Sorry," Jaggedkit squeaked. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt." He winced at how lame that sounded.

"Jaggedkit, that is _so lame_ ," Foxkit muttered.

"Come on, Foxkit," Skykit said, as though Jaggedkit wasn't there. "Let's go finish our game, and leave that whiny bird-brain to his daydreams."

Jaggedkit watched Skykit and Foxkit pad off, and hung his head. He stole a glance at Briarheart, but she had returned to her pigeon, though she occasionally looked up at Skykit, as though checking that he was all right. Or maybe that he wasn't climbing the nursery - last time he did that, he'd made a hole in the roof, and Briarheart had assigned him to fixing it. They'd been rained on for a few days before Briarheart got fed up and fixed it herself.

Jaggedkit stared at the ground, at a leaf sitting a tail-length from his paws. He studied its intricate design, feeling guilty and a little bit scared.


	7. Chapter 5 - Rapidpaw

"Ow!" Rainwillow yelped, as Rapidpaw tugged at the thorn again. She paused to look at it. It was a long, sharp thorn, firmly stuck in Rainwillow's paw.

"Maybe you should be more careful where you step next time you go strolling through the forest," Dustwhisker meowed briskly as he swept past Rapidpaw and Rainwillow, heading toward the back of the den where they kept DappleClan's store of herbs. "You shouldn't be out in the forest anyway." His voice sounded echoey in the back of the den. "You need to be resting, after that battle."

Rainwillow shifted his hind leg, wincing. "But the Clan needs prey. Besides, everyone got hurt in that battle. My injury's not the worst."  
"Yeah," Dustwhisker snorted, poking his head out from the herb store, leaf scraps hanging from his whiskers. "Everyone got hurt. Well, the ones that got the worst of it are staying in camp, and that includes you. And that's final."

Rapidpaw gripped the thorn tighter in her teeth and pulled again, ripping it out of Rainwillow's paw. "Ow!" he snarled again, and snapped at Rapidpaw. "Can't you be a little softer?"  
"Sorry," Rapidpaw gasped, feeling a jolt of panic. "Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't," Dustwhisker meowed, coming out finally and dropping a bundle of leaves on the floor. Two poppy seeds bounced out onto the ground, and Dustwhisker glanced at them briefly. "He's just being whiny. Rainwillow, you got an injury several times worse than a scratch in that battle. Or do you not remember?"

"Ugh, Dustwhisker," Rainwillow growled.

"Just 'cause you're Chasmstar's brother doesn't mean you should be immune to pain," he carried on. He nudged the leaves with his paw. "Rapidpaw, can you tell me what these leaves are, and how they'll help?"

Rapidpaw sniffed. "Dock? To stop his scratch from getting infected."

"Good," Dustwhisker sniffed grudgingly, as if he'd been hoping she'd get it wrong. Rapidpaw smiled at the thought that Dustwhisker just wanted to show off his medicine cat skills.

"Why do I need poppy seeds?" Rainwillow mewed. "It doesn't hurt that much."

Dustwhisker laughed. "Don't be silly, Rainwillow. Poppy seeds aren't just to sleep off pain. They help heal, uh, thorn scratches. Eat up."

"Really?" Rainwillow shrugged, dabbed the seeds with his paw, and ate them.

"Just kidding," Dustwhisker growled. "They make you sleep. Now go to your nest and fall unconscious. Your leg needs to heal before you go running around in the forest, which is what you were just going to do, don't deny it. Get gone."

Rainwillow padded out, huffing and glaring, and as soon as he was gone, Dustwhisker began laughing uncontrollably. The laughter bubbled up in Rapidpaw's throat as well, and pretty soon mentor and apprentice were laying on the ground, heaving and gasping.

Dustwhisker grinned at Rapidpaw, then rolled onto his feet and stood up, flicking dust and leaf scraps off his tail. "Sorry to spoil the fun, Rapidpaw, but you've got work to do."

Rapidpaw sat up. "Aw, come on, Dustwhisker," she grumbled. More than anything, she wanted to go out in the camp and converse with her Clanmates, but she knew Dustwhisker was right.

He nodded. "That's right. The new apprentices are tired from morning patrol, and Rustpaw did it last time. It's your turn."

Rapidpaw sighed in resignation. "Buzzardpaw and Drypaw better not complain about having to do morning patrol when they wake up! They were supposed to do that today." Rapidpaw turned and headed for the entrance to the den, her tail dragging in the dust. It had never bothered her, the way her tail hang limply, the way she couldn't move it or feel it. It had been that way since before she'd opened her eyes; it was part of her life. And even if she wanted to, she could never grieve for her mother and siblings; they had died before she'd gotten the chance to know them.

Rapidpaw glanced around the camp, and turned to head for the elder's den, but voices behind her stopped her. She turned to see Buzzardpaw and Drypaw, sitting by the fresh-kill pile. As Rapidpaw had expected, they were complaining. "I can't believe Owlswoop made me go on patrol," Buzzardpaw was grumbling.

Drypaw hissed. "I can't believe I had to come with you," she growled under her breath.

"I'm so tired," Buzzardpaw growled, stretching then crouching against the ground with his eyes closed.

"At least you don't have to go clean the elder's den!" Rapidpaw found herself saying before she could stop herself. This was her problem. She kept going, even as she tried to stop herself. She could only hope she wouldn't insult them. "Even though it was your turn."

Buzzardpaw went silent, eyes wide. Drypaw, on the other hand, offered Rapidpaw an expression that matched her name perfectly. "So? We have a perfect excuse. We're tired."

Rapidpaw opened her mouth. She usually wasn't one to snap at cats, but Drypaw was just asking for it."

"Good morning, Rapidpaw!"

Rapidpaw jumped, then turned around, and grinned when she saw the cat who had spoken. "Hiya, Stormblaze!" she purred happily, anger forgotten. She was only slightly upset that she couldn't raise her tail in greeting.

"Went to clean the elders' den and got distracted, I see," Stormblaze responded, sounding amused. "Well, you better get on with it."

"Sorry," Rapidpaw squeaked.

Stormblaze smiled at her, and paused beside her before continuing. "You'd better work hard, Rapidpaw. Just being medicine cat apprentice isn't enough to make me proud of you."

"I know, Stormblaze," Rapidpaw mewed. "I was going to clean the elders' den. I just stopped for a moment."

Stormblaze laughed. "That's my daughter," he purred, and went on his way.

Having forgotten Drypaw, Rapidpaw turned back to her quest and slipped into the elders' den.

"Rapidpaw," Redstorm murmured in greeting, standing up.

"Hey, Rapidpaw," Windheart chirped cheerfully.

"About time!" Shiningpelt snarled, unsheathing her claws into her moss.

"Ignore her," Windheart mewed, still cheerful as ever.

Rapidpaw groaned. "I have to clean your nests."

Windheart gasped. "Ugh! I hated having to do that when my mentor made me, you know? Well, I'll get out of your way."  
As Rapidpaw clawed moss together, Redstorm spoke. "Rapidpaw, what do you think of the fight with BoulderClan?"

"She shouldn't know anything," Shiningpelt muttered. "She's an apprentice."

"Didn't a BoulderClan patrol attack one of ours?" Rapidpaw mewed. She remembered the incident well; it wasn't a bad fight, only Fallenfeather - DappleClan's newest warrior - was hurt, but it's all the Clan had talked about for days after. It was clear enough for a blind cat to see; tensions were rising between the two Clans. A battle was on the horizon.

"Yeah," Redstorm said, and looked like he was about to say something more than that when Windheart interrupted.

"That poor Fallenfeather!" he gasped. "Imagine getting hurt on your first patrol as a warrior."

"Well, I heard that Chasmstar is going to lead an attack. I would. We can't just let them get away with that."

"Ooh, exciting!" Windheart squeaked. Rapidpaw thought he always acted too young to be an elder. "I wonder who'll they'll take."

"Probably Stormblaze," Redstorm answered. "He didn't get hurt in the last battle. And he's a brilliant warrior." He shot a quick glance at Rapidpaw, then mewed good-naturedly, "and I'm sure some of that skill is hereditary." Rapidpaw perked up in pride.

"Don't be silly," Shiningpelt muttered. "Rapidpaw doesn't have a warrior's skill. She has a medicine cat's skill."

"I meant intelligence, Shiningpelt, not that you'd know anything about that," Redstorm stated emotionlessly, before continuing. "You know who else would probably fight if there was a battle? Those two apprentices."

"Drypaw and Buzzardpaw," Shiningpelt said. "They -"

Redstorm shook his head. "No, Tornpaw and Rustpaw. They're much older. All though I guess Chasmstar would bring any apprentice into battle - it'd be a good way to learn."  
"Those two should be warriors by now," Windheart said.

"Chasmstar still has to find out if they can do it," Shiningpelt muttered. "Not exactly warrior material, those two."

"We'll see," Redstorm said neutrally.

Rapidpaw, struggling to keep her fur from bristling - she hated talking about cats behind their backs - finally cleared the last of the moss and stood up. "I have to get going. Dustwhisker will want something." She liked having Dustwhisker as a mentor; he was always thinking of things to keep Rapidpaw busy. For other apprentices, she thought, that would be annoying, but for Rapidpaw, who always had to be doing something or she got dreadfully bored, it was great.

She said goodbye to the elders and padded out of the den. As she returned to the medicine den, she spotted the two apprentices Redstorm had mentioned, leaving Briarheart with a pigeon. As a kit, Rapidpaw had imagined being a warrior. But now, though, she could imagine nothing other than life as a medicine cat. She felt no envy toward the warrior apprentices. The future of a medicine cat was the perfect one for her. She would ask for nothing more.


	8. Chapter 6 - Jaggedkit

_One moon later._

"Foxkit, step forward."

Jaggedkit's tail brushed the ground behind him as he shivered with nervousness. Foxkit and Skykit were staring up at Chasmstar, panting, their eyes wide, gleaming, and excited, but Jaggedkit found it hard to be as enthusiastic about apprenticeship as his littermates were. He'd never left the camp before - kits weren't allowed to. What if his mentor made him fight? He'd surely lose. He'd always lost against Foxkit or Skykit; he hated to imagine how he'd do against older apprentices like Drypaw or - he shuddered - Tornpaw; he'd never seen Tornpaw lose a fight, and even though she was the oldest apprentice, her battle skills were an impressive thing to see. Or nerve-wracking.. How was she so _fast_?

He tried to reassure himself. By the time he would be old enough to fight, Jaggedkit thought, Tornpaw would be a warrior, and he wouldn't have to train against her. But he was still scared.

"At the age of six moons, you are now ready to train as an apprentice of DappleClan. Rainwillow!"

The grey tabby looked up, his face showing no surprise. He must have expected to be the mentor of at least one of the three kits; he was one of the more experienced warriors, on top of being Chasmstar's brother.

"You will mentor Foxpaw. Skykit, come forward."

The stocky tom bounded forward, eyes shining with anticipation. He stopped in front of the rest of the cats, tail lashing excitedly. "You will be mentored by Snowflower."

Finally, the leader said the words that Jaggedkit had been dreading all day. "Jaggedkit, come forward."

Shakily, he stepped forward, stopping beside Skykit. He could feel the eyes of the Clan on him, and he'd never wished harder for a hole to disappear into.

"Don't look so nervous," Skykit hissed. "Everyone's staring at you!"

Jaggedkit tried a serious expression as he stared up at Chasmstar, but he still felt as though everyone's eyes were burning into his pelt.

"Rippleclaw, we will never forget Darkpaw, killed in the flood seven moons ago, but we must move forward. You are ready for another apprentice; you will be mentor to Jaggedpaw."

Chasmstar dipped his head and stepped back, signalling the ceremony was over. Instantly, the Clan began to cheer. "Foxpaw! Skypaw! Jaggedpaw!"

Jaggedpaw closed his eyes and willed a hole to appear beneath his feet so that he could disappear forever, escaping the attention of his Clanmates, however congratulatory.

"Yes!" Foxpaw jumped up and spun in a circle.

"We're apprentices now!" Skypaw cried. He nudged Jaggedpaw. "Come on, don't look so scared. Even you'll have fun." He raced off and skidded to a halt in front of Snowflower.

"Are you all ready for a tour of the territory?" Rainwillow meowed, coming up beside Foxpaw.

"Yeah!" Skypaw purred enthusiastically.

"It's late, Rainwillow," Rippleclaw warned.

"Nonsense," Rainwillow retorted. "They look pretty ready, don't they? Let's go." He turned to walk toward the exit of camp.

"Wait," Jaggedpaw mewed. "Can't we go tomorrow? We'll get tired if we go now. We'll have all day tomorrow, too." He racked his brain for more reasons to stay in the safety of camp, but he didn't need to.  
"Hm, alright," Rainwillow meowed agreeably, taking Jaggedpaw completely by surprise.

"I guess we can go tomorrow," Snowflower muttered.

Jaggedpaw turned and looked at Skypaw, who, to his surprise, also has a reasonable look on his face. "That's okay, too," he mumbled. "I _was_ really excited for this, though." To Jaggedpaw's further shock, he turned out to be serious - Skypaw, followed by Foxpaw, turned away and headed for the nursery - then stopped, causing Foxpaw to bump into him with a hiss of annoyance. "Apprentice den," he laughed to himself, and started going the other way. Foxpaw glared at him, but followed.

What was _that_ about? Jaggedpaw wondered. Even _Skypaw_ agreed with him. He walked slowly toward his new den in a haze of confusion.


	9. Chapter 7 - Skykit

"Skykit, come forward."

Excitement surged through Skykit when the leader spoke his name. He rushed forward, stopping beside his sister, who - to his complete jealousy - had already been apprenticed. But, he reassured himself, he would be the best apprentice out of the three of them.

Ooh, what if he got to fight? He glanced at the sky and noticed with a pang of disappointment that it was darkening already. They wouldn't have time for much today.

"You will be mentored by Snowflower." Skykit turned his head, searching for his new mentor, and spotted her at the edge of the crowd; the white she-cat was grinning, holding her head proudly, obviously pleased to have gotten an apprentice. _You should be_ especially _happy that you got_ me _as an apprentice!_

Right there and then, Skykit found himself making a vow. _I will be the strongest and bravest of all the apprentices, and one day, all of the warriors._

"Jaggedkit, come forward." Jaggedkit stepped up next to Skykit, shivering like a kit lost in the snow. He looked ready to flee back to the nursery and stay there forever. With a jolt of panic, Skykit noticed everyone staring at the three of them, obviously wondering why Jaggedkit looked so panicked. _He's making us look like little kits!_

"Don't look so nervous," he hissed in his brother's ear. "Everyone's staring at you!"

"Rippleclaw," Chasmstar continued, "we will never forget Darkpaw, killed in the flood seven moons ago, but we must move forward. You are ready for another apprentice; you will be mentor to Jaggedpaw."

Cheers rose up from Skykit's Clanmates as Chasmstar stepped back, shouting the names of the new apprentices. Joy rose in Skykit - Skypaw's - heart. _Apprentices!_

"Yes!" Foxpaw hopped, bumping into Skypaw, whose excitement suddenly bubbled over.

"We're apprentices now!" he howled to the sky, and noticed Jaggedpaw, a terrified expression on his face. "Come on, don't look so scared. Even you'll have fun." Then Skypaw spotted his mentor, padding over to the three kits with Rippleclaw and Rainwillow - Foxpaw's mentor. He bounded over to the warrior, stopping in front of her with a grin on his face. _I'm ready to do anything she suggests! I hope we get to fight!_

Rainwillow walked past Skypaw and stopped next to Foxpaw, glancing down at her. "Are you all ready for a tour of the territory?"

 _Seeing the territory?_ Skypaw felt vague disappointment, but then he reminded himself - he'd never been out of camp before. Even just walking about the forest must be more interesting than sitting in the nursery, play-fighting Jaggedpaw, who would never fight back. "Yeah!" he purred.

"It's late, Rainwillow," Rippleclaw meowed with a glance at the sky.

"Nonsense," Rainwillow answered curtly. "They look pretty ready, don't they? Let's go." He turned away from Foxpaw, facing the exit of camp, and beckoned with his tail for the rest of them to follow.

"Wait," Jaggedpaw mewed nervously. Skypaw had to stifle a growl of frustration at his overly-worried brother. "Can't we go tomorrow? We'll get tired if we go now. We'll have all day tomorrow, too."

Skypaw blinked, still annoyed, but for some reason that he couldn't explain, he found himself agreeing. _He's making sense! He doesn't make sense!_ Skypaw struggled to disagree with him, but his brother's argument was becoming more and more reasonable.

"Hm, alright," Rainwillow said calmly.

"I guess we can go tomorrow," Snowflower meowed quietly.

"That's okay, too," Skypaw growled grudgingly when his brother turned to look at him, as though seeking permission from a cat of a higher rank. "I was really excited for this, though." He flicked his tail for Foxpaw to follow and started toward his den - before realising that he was to sleep in the apprentice den tonight. "Apprentice den," he mumbled to himself, ignoring Foxpaw's hiss.

He entered the den first, followed by Foxpaw, and Jaggedpaw came last, a look of confusion all over his dumb face. Skypaw rolled his eyes. Jaggedpaw was always lost in dreamland.

Skypaw found his nest before the other newly-made apprentices and curled up in it. He watched his brother and sister find their own nests - Foxpaw's was close to the entrance, near to Skypaw's, and Jaggedpaw had claimed a nest on the other side of the den - and soon, the two of them were asleep.

Skypaw, though, couldn't get to sleep. Energy was flooding through him, begging to be used. He'd found he was always the last one asleep, back in the nursery, among his littermates and mother; sometimes he didn't fall asleep at all, and wasn't even slightly tired the next day. He'd never really been tired.

Finally, paws itching to move, he got up out of his nest - trying to be as quiet as possible - and slipped out into the dark camp. It wasn't very daring, for him; he'd done it loads of times when he was still a kit - gotten fed up with lying around and left the den, that is.

But he'd never left the _camp_ before.

Now, he realised with a grin, he'd have the chance. And he _especially_ wanted to venture out into the territory when he saw Tornpaw and Rustpaw slinking past the entrance to the den and into the shadowed territory. Apprentices, especially ones that were almost warriors, like Rustpaw and Tornpaw, were allowed to go out of the camp without supervision, but Skypaw still wanted to find out where they were going - it would be practice for being sneaky! _What are they up to?_ Deciding to follow them, Skypaw hurried silently after the two senior apprentices, fur prickling. This was _so cool!_ He brushed past the ferns and into the territory, and immediately stopped. He could barely see; the forest was pitch-black at night, and the crisscrossing branches of the trees blocked out the thin sliver of the moon.

He took a few steps forward and, almost instantly, pain stabbed his paw. He bit his tongue, swallowing a screech, and sat back. Pure, unfiltered agony throbbed in his forepaw, and when Skypaw held it up to the moonlight that filtered through a small hole in the canopy, he saw a long, curved thorn, like a talon, embedded in his paw-pad.

 _Mouse-brain!_

Huffing, he gripped the thorn in his sharp teeth and tugged. Almost crying now from the pain, and very glad that no one was with him to see how much it hurt him, he clenched his teeth and gave a final wrench. The thorn ripped free of his paw and in the silver moonlight Skypaw saw a thin red cut appear where the thorn had been.

Wincing and struggling to keep in a whimper of pain, Skypaw abandoned his adventure to flee, limping, back into the camp and hobble at top speed back to his nest, where he collapsed into the moss. The pain persisted, and Skypaw lifted his paw to lick it clean.

He stopped. The pain was still there, stabbing his paw, making him clench his teeth and wince as it died down then rose back in a wave.

The cut was cleanly gone.


End file.
